A very complicated engagement
by imranramji1
Summary: Draco is forced by his parents to take part in an old pureblood custom to get engaged using a ring that knows his desires, not wanting to take part his father makes a deal with him not knowing he just walked right into where his father wants him causing Draco major issues. The problem being his actual desire Hermione Grange. Dramione story. Please Read authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers this is a new story. If you arent already following my other story "Samantha Dursely" you hould check it out. Also the plot is borrowed from Lightness moon and any similarities you see is hers. I just took her version of a very complicated engagement and turned it into mine.  
**

Draco was glaring at both of his parents with utter shock but he had a reason to glare. He recovered extremely quickly though and glanced at his father who's face was extremely stern, and he realized that this little problem was not going away,

Draco glared at his parents. He couldn't believe that this was his freaking birthday present.

"Now Draco there is no need for that, it is a Malfoy's tradition, and you will follow it." Chided his mother Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco slowly paced back and forth. He needed to think of a way out of this. "I'm eighteen I'm too young for this.

Lucius scoffed at his son "I was much younger then you are when I got engaged to your mother."

Draco frowned. He couldn't claim that has a lie and well his parents were happy together. "I understand that but this is my last year I'm lucky at all to be going back to Hogwarts, shouldn't I be concentrating on my studies," he made a valid point to his parents.

Draco smirks at himself for his cleverness and had to stop himself from smirking, very Slytherin like. Yes, when in doubt bring up the war, the family wasn't exactly standing on its credibility after all we had aligned ourselves with a dark lord however his mother is also on his trail of thought. "Oh Draco, don't you see this engagement is the perfect thing. The elite family expect old family traditions to be followed."

"Lucius sighed "Your studies are important son, yes you should focus on hem, but you're also a Malfoy, and you have duties towards this family. Also, we are not expecting you to marry the girl straight away."

Draco grumbled there was only one thing left. Even though he had lost most of his prejudice he knew his parents were blood supremacist "What if the ring chose a muggle born?'\"

Draco looked at his parents face and he knew at the moment he had lost. His mother spoke "Draco do you understand the meaning of mudblood?"

Draco looked confused of course he did and so he nodded. Narcissa looked at his son questioningly "Well tell me the meaning then."

Draco sighed "It means dirty blood."

Lucius let out a heavy sigh "Draco do you really think it literally means dirty blood. Think for a second if we really cared for all the blood purity would we have named Severus Snape as your God father. Hell we have ancestors who have married half blood and sometimes even muggle born. No Draco the word mudblood is used it is used for those muggle borns that don't integrate into society. Those muggleborns that are hell bent on changing the old ways."

Draco looked at his father still not impressed with his father "But you expect me to live the rings choice?"

"We've explained to you a million times that it is your desire the ring follows. It all depends on your desires, and how about this we make a deal Draco." His fathers

Narcissa Malfoy glanced towards his father with her eyebrows raised.

Draco stopped pacing "What do you have in mind?"

Lucius smirked knowingly. His son had fallen into his trap and knowing Draco he would try being a Slytherin. What his son failed to realize that he was a Slytherin longer then him. "Go through with this engagement. Take the year to get to know your finacee, do everything like you would do as a couple, go on dates, we would like to meet her and expect updates on your progress as well."

"If I don't?" questioned Draco.

Narcissa stepped in. Lucius had a soft spot and spoiled there son and gave into everything he wanted, but this time it would be different. She wouldn't allow Draco to win this argument. "then we will stop your allowance until you agree.

Draco started pacing back and forth. This wasn't going how it was supposed to "What if she doesn't want to marry me or even speak to me?"

Lucius glared at his son "Then convince her to spend time with you. You're a Slytherin Draco."

Draco finally stopped and realized something "You do realize that she can just throw the ring in my face."

Narcissa smiled "That wont happen, it's old magic that is on that ring. Once you have made your desires known it lock ontot he magical signature, only you will be able to remove the ring from her."

Draco finally admitted defeat. He had tried everything in the book "And if this doesn't works out and I don't want to marry the girl that the ring choices. I get to pick the girl of my own choosing and in my very own time."

Both of his parents smiled. He smirked there was a way out of this after all. He just had to tell the ring to choose someone he would never even dream of marrying. He could get around the date thing and meeting his parents. Soon enough they would realize that the person was wrong and well they would call off the thing. He turned to his parents and held out his hand "Then we have a deal." His father shook his hand sealing the bond.

His mother smiled "now that is settled maybe we could get on with the rest of your birthday celebration."

"That would be lovely mother," Draco said with a smirk back on his face

"Oh one last thing before we proceed to other plans," his father smirked.

Draco fidgeted a little "Yes father."

"Tonight when you make your desires known upon the ring only your true feeling will make the magic behind the spell work."

Draco stopped dead in his track and the smirk on his face was quickly wiped off of his face.

Lucius Malfoy had a big smirk on his face "I must of forgotten to mention that."

Draco let out a groan. Why did he think he could trick a Slytherin such as his father and if the knowing smirk on his mother's face is anything to go by then they both knew his desires. He needed to be more cunning and hide it from them in the future. There was only one girl who he had wanted. If he thought about about it she was the only one since he was eleven if he was practically honest. No celebration was going to cheer him up because he had to somehone convince this girl, agree to meet his parents and go on dates with him. Draco sent deathly glares at both of his parents.

He knew he couldn't bribe the girl and she wouldn't fall for him just because he was a Malfoy. She was way to headstrong and to much of a Gryffindor. In fact he had a whole plan set out to win her affection once 8th year started, but unfortunately his parents put a stop to that. The girl would not like the fact that she had no choice in this engagement. She would be absolutely furious when a ring popped up on her finger without even an explanation. He was royally screwed! Draco heaved a heavy breath and asked "I don't have to make my desires known tonight do I. Can I not have a few days at the very least?"

Lucius Malfoy stared at his son "absolutely not. It is tradition that your bethrothed doesn't knows before hand, and I will not have you ruin this surprise."

Draco grumbled "but she is a muggleborn. She would never understand and would be extremely pissed off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time in Australia Hermione Granger had just arrived to the house that her parents were staying. She had just restored her parents memories back. When she did that her parents had been quiet upset about the fact that there memories had been wiped clean but once Hermione explained her reasoning behind it her parents had calmed down. There were many tears and hugs.

Currently she had just closed the lights off and went to bed. When morning broke she stretched out and felt around the side table for her wand. As she did she noticed something sparkly catch her eyes, she blinked a few time thinking maybe that she was dreaming. Unfortunately she came to a startling conclusion that it wasn't a dream but where in the world did a diamond ring come from. She tried to pull it off, but unfortunately it wasn't possible.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I am back.**

 **Me734: thanks and I know the grammar is off a little and I apologize. My first language isn't English.**

 **Phnxgl: Thanks I thought it was interesting also**

 **Guest: here is more to the story.**

 **Had a very difficult time trying to upload this and hopefully this works!**

At the same time in Australia Hermione Granger had just arrived to the house that her parents were staying. She had just restored her parent's memories back. When she did that her parents had been quiet upset about the fact that their memories had been wiped clean but once Hermione explained her reasoning behind it her parents had calmed down. There were many tears and hugs.

Currently she had just closed the lights off and went to bed. When morning broke she stretched out and felt around the side table for her wand. As she did she noticed something sparkly catch her eyes, she blinked a few times thinking maybe that she was dreaming. Unfortunately, she came to a startling conclusion that it wasn't a dream but where in the world did a diamond ring come from. She tried to pull it off, but unfortunately it wasn't possible.

All of a sudden Hermione let out a angry scream and her mother and father came running in. Her mother looked at Hermione and said, "Sweaty are you okay."

Hermione gulped unable to answer all she did was show her ring finger to her parents. His father looked at the ring suspiciously "Is this a engagement ring and if so how did it get on your finger?"

Hermione looked bewildered and nodded. She tried to tug the ring off her finger but it wouldn't come off. Her mother looked worriedly at Hermione and said, "Sweaty is it cursed?"

Hermione grabbed her wand and casted various Diagnostic spells but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Hermione sighed "I wish I could spend some time with you but I have to go back to England and find out what is going on. I wish you two would move back to England"

Hermione's mom looked away from her daughter but said "Dear we have made Australia our home and it just wouldn't feel right to go back."

Hermione let out a big sigh. She knew her parents loved her but a wall had been put up between them. They understood why she did what she did, but it seemed like they couldn't forgive Hermione. In fact it seemed that each year that she came back from Hogwarts her parents felt more distant. Hermione nodded and said "Well I guess I will head back and see you two over Christmas."

When her parents just nodded Hermione grabbed her bags and apparated back to England. Once there she made her way towards the ministry and demanded to see the Minister. The lady at the desk didn't even look at her and said "The minister is busy today and isn't taking any walk in."

Hermione felt frustrated but said sternly "I am sure the Minister can make time for the War Hero."

The secretary looked up from her desk and murmured "Miss. Granger I am extremely sorry. I will tell the Minister you're here."

Hermione nodded and waited. Soon Minister Kingsley Shackbolt came walking in "Hermione what can I do for you.

Hermione looked at Kingsley and wishpered "Please tell me about this!"

Kingsley looked at the ring and his face went dark as he said "That is an engagement ring that only purebloods use."

Hermione stumbled back a little but got a hold of herself. Once home she gathered all the books on magical bonding, and quickly figured out she would need help researching. So she sent Owls to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Once they got there they started. After five hours of research Hemrione found out that there was no solution. Even though she could refuse unless the person whose desires lead the ring to her took off in agreement. She was still engaged to who ever it was.

Ginny smirked "well it seems some pureblood fancy's our Hermione."

Hermione scowled "well if he fancies me then he should of approached me." All of a sudden Ron ran in holding the Daily Prophet and said "I'll kill the ferret."

Hermione glanced at Ron "Ron what's wrong?

All Ron did was hand Hermione the paper.

Malfoy Heir Engage

Who Is the Lucky Girl?

By Rita Skeeter

While at a charity event for the orphans of the war, one of course would suspect important and respectable family names to be in attendance when I came upon the view of Mr. Lucius, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and their eighteen-year-old heir Mr. Dracco Malfoy.

The article went onto saying that because the Malfoy had lost their good graces in society it was no wonder that they were there. They had been spotted on a lot of occasions a different events trying to do good for their family name. Hermione skipped a couple of paragraphs not really interested in what they were up to in society as long as they weren't causing a problem.

….Of course it was not possible to get an interview with the family by the amount of security in presence however this reporter was close enough to catch a glimpse of a gold ring that the young heir happened to be supporting on his ring finger, it turns out ladies and I am sorry to report this but the young heir is taken. Indeed, this certain rign happened to be an engagement ring.

Of course one shouldn't be surprised that the young heir has followed his family tradition and following pure blood customs like his father before him who used enchanted rings while he was engaged to the current Mrs. Malfoy. By wearing his ring according to pureblood custom, he is showing his sign of commitment to his bethrothed.

While the young heir was there it seemed that his intended was nowhere in sight as his family had come together, not spokem with many people at the even just nessecary members of ministry making a large donation to the orphans of war cause, where was the young heir's fiancée? Why had she not appeared with him at this event and most importantly just who is this lucky girl that has received the enchanted engagement ring.

She stopped reading the article this wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening! She couldn't wait until she got her hands on him.

"Malfoy", Hermione spat the name out with venom.

Ron looked furious " I will force him to take that ring off or I'll hex him."

Ginny shook his head "No you cant!"

Ron was taken back "But I am her boyfriend I have all the right!"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Ron you might be her boyfriend but he is the fiancée"

Ron and Hermione looked disgusted but before either of them could say anything Ginny spoke "Look I don't like any of this but this is how pureblood customs work according to the books and look here this passage says that the only way an engagement of this type can be challenged is through another similar engagement bond. It goes onto say that then a duel to the death will determine who the fiancée is."

Hermione looked sick and grabbed the book and sighed once she confirmed it was true. Turning to Ron she said "I refuse you to try something as stupid and I will find a way out of this."

Luna cleared her throat "it's rather romantic."

"Romantic really Luna? What is romantic about being engaged to Malfoy?" Ron asked, and Hermione found herself nodding in agreement with her best friend.

"Well it is, for the charm to work the desires have to hold some value behind it.

Hermione rolled her eyes "So let me clear this up. Malfoy actually desires me in whatever wiered and twisted way it happens to be?"

Luna shrugged "I don't know about the weired and twisted but pretty much yes. Why?"

Hermione let out a groan "Just great Malfoy is not going to take this off, and only he can do so."

Ron grumbled "I can always duel him"

All of a sudden Ginny's eyes lit up but before she could say anything Harry said "Ginny I know that look and you have a plan.

Ginny just smirked and Harry looked worryingly at his girlfriend "Why do I get a feeling that this plan is not a good idea?"

Ginny just smirked "Well I do and Ron can I borrow Pig. I will tell you all while I am writing."

Ron looked at Ginny "Um sure why not."

Before Ginny started writing she pointed at Harry and Ron "If I tell you the plan you both have to go back to Hogwarts."

Ron let out a groan but Ginny said "I promise you it will be worth it."

Eventually Harry and Ron agreed but Hermione was reluctant. She didn't want to agree to anything before knowing the plan but after an hour or two trying to think of every other solution she finally agreed with Ginny. Anger turned into Revenge. Malfoy wasn't going to know what hit him and they wouldn't even be using a spell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Phnxgrl: here is the second part of the story**

 **Now my rant to zen04. Basically you are the reason why i didnt continue with this story. First off I had a full disclaimer that this was borrowed from a previous author. Furthermore I had full permission to copy from the said author. thirdly it should be noted that this is only the beginning of the story and lots of things are going to be similar in the very beginning but if you had read the original work you would realize as the story progressed i would have to make my own story line. You are an asshole. Now to others who want to critiqe me you are more then welcome to do so. What your not welcome to do is flame me.**

September first came around very quickly, all too quickly, the eighteen-year-old blonde double checked his trunk making sure everything was packed before closing it, his eyes catched the ring on his finger. It had been a while since he had made his desires known to the ring when he had woken up the next morning the engagement ring had vanished like it was meant to., he wondered if it had got to its intended person though he hoped so.

"you are worried that the ring wont appear to who you desire most" the soft voice of his mother stumbled across his thoughts.

Draco meet her grey eyes concern showing in them, Draco nodded his head slightly at his mother in answer.

"As long as your feelings were true the ring would have found her, now are you ready."

"Yes mother" Draco said.

His mother smiled at him "Very well then, your father is waiting for us by the door."

They made there way towards the black door that lead to the entrance of the moanor.

As they approached the entrance Lucius said "Excellent now before we go do not forget that we are being watched very closely and every move we make will be looked as suspicious."

Draco sighed "I know father I understand my role I will make sure not to disgrace the family name."

Lucius nodded and they all apparated away to the destinantion near kings Cross station, silently they made there way through the muggles towards the station and the platform for the express itself. Draco looked around the platform for his fiancess. He was searching for a sea of red haired people that he knew she would be with but none were in sight.

"Draco there you are," Blaise said, "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissia and Lucius nodded at Blaise as Draco said "is there a reason you were looking for me?"

Blaise nodded "yeah the rest of the Slytherins are in the usual compartment waiting for you."

Draco rolled his eyes "They have queries"

Blaise let out a snigger "seems that way and the only reason I am not bombarding you with questions is because to save you from telling the story twice."

Drack shook his head at his at his best friend turing towards his parents nodding curtly n his father's direction

"We shall see you for Christmas," his father said.

His mother pulled him into a quick hug wishpering in his ear, "don't forget to invite your intended."

"I won't Draco whispered back.

Lucius looked at Draco sternly "remember to keep us update."

"of course father, now if you exuse us I believe my house needs to be informed of a few details, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Draco levitated his trunk on board while blaise slides the door open and walked into the compartment.

"Is it true?" a females voice asked, "What skeeter wrote in the paper?"

Damn Skeeter and her article, she had run into them at a charity event and so to answer the question Draco held up his hand.

"Oh, it is, look at his ring," Milstrode pointed out, "so who is the lucky girl?"

Draco smirked in response but groaned as he heard a jealous voice.

"Oh please anyone with half a brain could work it out," Pansy spat "there is only one girl that Draco has been after for years."

Astoria rolled her eyes and said "So does this means we are going to have to play nice with the Gryffindors?"

"I never said that, " Draco said, "but my fiancée is defiantly off limits," he smirked at them all.

Satisfied they go about their own conversations and he sits down near Theo and Blaise.

"so have you seen her yet?" Blaise said.

Draco shook his head. "I looked for a sea of red when we got to the platform but didn't spot them"

"So any thing else you need to inform of us," Theo snapped.

"I would of informed you about this, if I had the chance" said an annoyed Draco.

Theo sighed "I know I'm sorry I snapped. I suppose she does need to know first after all."

Draco nodded and whispered "That's if the golden trio haven't worked it out by now. Hell Granger might of already worked the damn thing out by now because of that damn paper."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts was in sight, the view was simply breath taking. Blaise nudged Draco indicating his head towards the crowd of student in front of them, he searched the crowd spotting her finally, he weaves his way through the slow walkers, heading towards his betrothed Blaise and Theo following him. The golden trio were busy in the conversation and he needed to catch Granger's attention. He sighed and pointed his wand at her feet and muttered a trip jinks towards her, causing her to stumble falling as her foot snagged the branch. Draco was close enough behind her that he reached out to catch her as he heard her friends call out her name.

"well Miss. Granger fancy meeting you here," Draco said straightening her up right again.

"Malfoy nice trip jink, couldn't think of a better way than to grab the attention of your fiancée."

He glanced at Potter and Wesley who were glaring at him. Damn that Skeeter women and the Daily prophet, but the word fiancée caught his attention she had got the ring and it had worked. Now he just had to get her to agree to his father's terms and conditions. For which he had no plan but being a true Slytherin he would be using that to his advantage.

Draco smirked "Well now that I have your attention."

"My attention, how am I meant to know if I'm your intended?"

"What are you talking about, you just said?"

"that I was your fiancée. No I said about grabbing the attention of your fiancée but we don't know who it is meant to be, you see Ginny and Luna got rings too , look." Ginny and Luna flashed a spitting cupy of the ring at him. What how was that possible?...a sly smile came across his face and he said "Granger your very smart but I am a snake. They're fakes, I could just remove them."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and smiled crookedly "well go on then Malfoy remove them."

He reached to pull the rings off both hands but they didn't budge. He frowned, how? They should remove easily. Why was it impossible to remove the fake rings? Theo whispered into Draco's ears "they must have cast some sort of charm on them."

Granger smirked "oh no Theo this was all Malfoy's doing."

Weasley then laughed "I for one was so looking forward to seeing you and introducing you to my parents but then I saw one of Hermione and Luna's finger. I wonder how many other girls got your ring Malfoy it is bad enough that I have to share my fiancée with two other people and I think you should know something right now I don't share very well.

What was he going to do if he couldn't reove the fakes to destroy them. He wanted to glare at Hermione. This somehow had to ber comeback for being engaged to him forcefully.

Draco let out a sigh "how do I remove the fakes? I for one do not want to go around upsetting a whole load of females."

Instead of answering his question she moves her hand, so it is in his reach, the engagement ring glistering on her finger. Draco sucks his breath, even with the fakes around you could still tell the original from the rest as it actually shines were as the other two didn't even sparkle in the light, relief hits him again thank merlin she had got it. He looked up at her questioningly her brown eyes are firm with determination.

"Remove the ring and I will tell you how the others can be destroyed."

What this was not how this was meant to go. Within the few minutes he had been talking to her and he was already coming across complications. He knew she wouldn't make his life easy but it wasn't meant to be this hard?

Draco sucked in his breath and said "No!"

Hermione glared at Draco "Then I wish you luck Malfoy because you wont get any help from us unless you remove the ring.

Draco panicked a little "Cant we at least talk about this and come to some arrangement,"

"Hermione glared at him "No I told you want I want, if you don't want to upset the female population of Hogwarts you best act fast."

And witht that she turns on her heals away from him, the youngest weasly and the lovegood girl following her to catch up he wonders just how many girls had copies of that damn engagement ring. Wanting to strangle his parents for even suggesting this in the first place he makes his way over to his friends to update them on the current situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny let out a laugh "did you see his face when he couldn't pull of the ring

"ferret looked like a frog the way his mouth was opening and closing," Ron added

Hermione sighed "This is a silly idea.

Ginny shook her head "no its brilliant"

Ginny smirked "well we are gonna need a lot more girls willing to help us out. The two rings wont work at all for a distraction.

Ron scoffed "well I could always do the same ritual and then duel him to the death."

Hermione shook her head "you will not kill any one."

Ginny smirked "I am going to speak with the parvati twins and see who else we can round up. Malfoy had to of broken a few hearts surely."

Hermione frowned but before she could say anything Ginny rolled her eyes "revenge Hermione! If he has broken their heart why shouldn't they want some sort of pay back.

Hermione looked unsure but before she could said anything Ginny grabbed Luna and said "lets enlist the Ravenclaw.'

"So are we going to get the Slytherins involved? That would be the house with the most damage done by Malfoy," Ron pointed out before Ginny could leave

Ginny shook her head "true but we cant trust them with the knowledge of how the ring comes off. I think for now we play it safe. I'm going to speak with susan for a while see what favours I can call in from the Hufflepuff table."

As Ginny, Ron and Luna left Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulders "Don't you think this is a little childish?"

Hermione sighed "I agree but you know Ginny, and if it stops Ron from doing a stupid move I am all for it."

Harry let out a sigh "Why not just talk to him. He might have feelings and this might complicate things with Ron, but it would be the right thing to do."

Hermione let out a weak smile "let them have there fun but eventually Ill have to talk to the great ferret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo raised his eyebrows "They are up to something Draco. The youngest Wesley just went over to the Hufflepuff table and that Loony lovegood disappeared to the Ranveclaws."

Blaise pipped in "the question is what are they up to?"

Draco frowned "other than making my life hell?"

Pansy scoffed "Well they are a bunch of blood traitiors and Granger has been raised by muggles. How are they supposed to understand our ways?"

Draco looked annoyed "Careful pansy this is my fiancée your talking about."

Theo pipped in "This if it this way. She was raised by muggles she wouldn't understand the old traditions and customs. She wouldn't see the romance or your feelings behind this because of that. I am sure pansy didn't mean any offence. She is clearly indicating something you failed to have noticed.

Draco looked pissed "She hangs around the Weasleys and they are pureblood. Surely they know the old way!"

Theo let out a laugh "Do you really think the Wealseys would have told Granger about the Pure blooded traditions. She may of spent a lot of time with them but I do not think that their family is one of the old ways."

Draco shook his head "I knew I was screwed….but this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ginny and Luna made there way back to the Grryfindor table smirking. She love causing mayhem but this was too good. It may not be exactly what Fred and George would of done but it was just as close.

Hermione saw the smirk on Ginny's face and sighed "I take it went well then?"

"Oh yes Malfoy doesn't even realise the storm that is about to come his way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: sorry for the delay in update. Thanks to all the reviewers and being patient with me.**

Draco felt like shit if he was honest with himself he looked like it too, he had rather a long night trying and failing miserably to fall asleep. It couldn't be helped with things being the way they were scowling at himself for being so petty, what was this Gryffindor doing to him. He finally heard the boys dorm door opened he turned to his best friend.

Blaise casually strolled in and one look at Draco he said "Draco-what happened to you? Fuck you look like shit."

Draco rolled his eyes "Very useful Blaise I don't really need this right now;."

"Well ok but I suggest you butter Pansy up so she can at least make you look your usual self."

Draco huffed "I'll do the glamour charm. I don't want to owe her any favors."

Just at that moment Theo strolled in "Saving all your charm for your lady now are we?"

Draco grabbed his wand and cast a tripping jinx on Nott and made him yell "Just because you didn't sleep well enough last night doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Sorry! " muttered Draco.

Theo put his hand on Draco's shoulder for support "I know but watch the attitude around Granger. It is one thing you have always been hexed for in the past.

Draco rolled his eyes. How could he forget all of his run in with the fiery book worm and muttered "I would rather not be punched again either."

Blaise let out a snort "I forgot about that incident, come on let's meet pansy, sort you out and grab some breakfast."

Draco casually stood and looked at Blaise "For some one who hates the morning you're a bit bright?"

"What can a bloke not be happy?" he shrugged.

Draco's mind temporally taken off from his fiancée issue to the puzzling behavior of his best friend. He felt that he could actually smile that is until he saw the look of panic on Pansy's face when they reached the common room.

Theo looked at Pansy questioningly "What is it"

Pansy was pacing back and forth "I just heard from Daphne you don't want to go to breakfast in the great hall this morning."

Draco rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous we aren't going to eat in the kitchen."

Just as Draco said that Tracey Davis came in "The kitchen sound like a good ide."

"Come off it. It can't be that bad." Blaise added.

Pansy glared at him "Well I suppose that having a lot of girls running after you wouldn't sound like a bad idea to you now would it."

Draco started to look worried and cautiously asked "what exactly as happened?"

Pansy let out a sneer "There are about 10 fiancée's running around!"

Draco rubbed his temple, because of his stupid parents he was in this mess and groaned "I need to figure out how to get those rings off before this reaches the papers."

Pansy let out a sneer "it's a bit late for that too."

As she said that she threw the paper towards him. Draco caught a glimples at the headline, his parents weren't going to be happy about this.

"You okay Draco you look unnaturally pale even for you?" The asked.

He rubbed his temple with his hands "Let's just get this over with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast usually for Hermione was her least favorite time of the day since the war ended. This is because the prophet always seemed to want to put the "Golden Trio" on the front page but today was just going a little over board. You see she usually thought through things rather rationally, and her brain was telling her that the rational thing to do was to talk to Draco. Unfortunately, that was not how events were unfolding. All of a sudden a owl rushed in and dropped a letter on Ginny's lap. Ginny nudged Hermione as she opened the letter.

Dearest Baby sister.

We would be happy to help Hermione in her time of need; we will send the enlisted items you asked for especially now you found out it was Malfoy who used the ring. We have no idea into what he was thinking. Now if anyone asks just tell them where you got the products from. Good luck with the task ahead of you.

Love from the prank masters

Fred and George Weasley.

Ron looked over at Ginny "Twins?"

Ginny smirked "yes they just wished me luck but told me to be careful."

Ginny then put a hand on Hermione's shoulder "After we are done with Malfoy he will know not to mess with us."

Ron let out a bark of laughter as he looked at the Daily prophet "Look at this heading 'Malfoy ring creates havoc'"

Ginny grin becomes wider "No wonder he hasn't shown his face yet? Bet he is too scared to show his face."

Hermione rolled her eyes "oh look the Headmistress is heading out the schedules."

As the Gryffindor's took the paper in their most of the Gryffindor's were smirks but Hermione's mood became sour.

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Why the long face?

Hermione groaned "we have most of our classes with Slytherins and Malfoy's going to be a pain in the ass."

Harry rolled his eyes "I don't think slughorn is going to pair you up with Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Harry and hoped that he was right. Unknown to the rest of the Golden Trio

Unknown to the rest of the Grryfindors another owl had flown in and dropped an envelope by Ron. Ron slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the engagement ring. He let out a small smile. He knew that Hermione didn't want him to use the same ritual as Malfoy did, but he was running out of options. He knew Malfoy well enough to know that this little trick of his sister might cause havoc but it wouldn't work. Malfoy wouldn't be deterred. He would have to use the same method. He grabbed the ring and held it in his hand. He slowly let his desires be known to the ring. All of a sudden, the ring disappeared. Ron looked happily over at his girlfriend but the smile on his face disappeared, because the ring didn't appear on Hermione Granger's finger.


End file.
